


Always Gonna Be Our Baby

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: D/s [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Come play, Creampie, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom Jeonghan, Dom Jihoon, Dom/sub, M/M, Orders, Polyamory, Rebuilding Trust, Sub Seungcheol, Subspace, dom jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: sequel to "Please Tell Me (I Can Be Your Baby Again)"Things weren't exactly back to the way they were, but they were getting better





	Always Gonna Be Our Baby

**Author's Note:**

> some people asked for a sequel and i kinda wanted one too so here it is 
> 
> read all tags before reading pls 
> 
> not really edited that much bc im tired af TTTTTTTTTT

Seungcheol went a long time without entering subspace. Now that he was back in control of himself, he was hesitant and afraid to let himself into that space of mind again, he didn't want to be sad and vulnerable like that again. Promotions had ended, so he had less stress on him at the moment, but that didn't mean there wasn't time's when he didn't want to let go. Times when he just wanted to go to Jisoo and ask him for a punishment when he just couldn't get the lines for the rap he was supposed to be writing out, times when he wanted to go into Jihoon’s studio and get him to order Seungcheol down on his knees, times when he  wanted to crawl into Jeonghan’s bed when he couldn't sleep and have him sing to Seungcheol until his mind relaxed enough that he could close his eyes. 

 

It’s not that he didn't trust them anymore. 

 

Okay. Maybe something had changed, maybe he didn't trust them as much as he once had, but he still trusted them a bit...or rather, he wanted to, he wanted the feeling and the trust of their former relationship back. He was more than willing to give them that chance, to let them all work towards it again. 

 

They were trying. Seungcheol knew that they were trying, and he appreciated it, he really did. It meant so much to him, how much harder they were working and how much effort they were giving into building their relationship back up. It comforted his heart and healed some of his emotional wounds, to see that they still cared this much about him, about them. 

 

Jeonghan wrapped an arm around him when they sat together as a group to watch movies or just talk, Jisoo would bring home snacks from when he went out on his bike ride and give them to him and would often wait up for Seungcheol when he stayed up playing video games. Jihoon was being softer than usual, so gentle, so cautious, Seungcheol knew how much guilt he was harboring. The tone he used towards Seungcheol was so kind, very near the voice he used when he cooed praises in Seungcheol’s ears after a scene. 

 

They still gave attention to the other subs, of course, they did, but Seungcheol didn't get jealous anymore, he didn't think about hurting them or think about how he could upset them or make them sad. Once he had recovered enough, he had sincerely apologized to all of them one by one in private, and they had all accepted it, holding his hands tightly back and even giving him a hug or a kiss. Seungcheol was happy, but he still made sure to take them all out of dinner and buy them snacks as an extra sort of apology. 

 

And Mingyu…well, his relationship with Mingyu had changed a little bit. Seungcheol had hugged, kissed, cuddled with, and been fucked by all of the Doms, that was the type of relationship they had, but Jihoon, Jeonghan and Jisoo had always been his...mains, so to say. All of the subs had them, the specific doms that they were extra attached to and who took care of them the most, the bond there was a little heavier, but no one had ever gotten jealous or upset over it. Not even Seungcheol, when he was in subdrop  he got upset or jealous when he saw Junhui hanging off of Minghao, or Seungkwan babying Hansol. His anger had only been stricken up when Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Jihoon got involved. 

 

Mingyu got a little protective of him, hovering over Seungcheol and giving him his food first, always making sure that he was comfortable and that he was getting attention. 

 

“Mingyu,” Seungcheol told him one night, running his fingers through his dark hair. “Thank you for what you’ve been doing lately.”

 

Mingyu just hummed in reply, leaning his head further into Seungcheol’s neck. 

 

Seungcheol continued, “But you don't have to do all of that, I’m doing a lot better now, and Jeonghan, Jisoo and Jihoon are working hard and making it up to me.” 

 

Mingyu was quiet for a moment before he sat up properly to look up at Seungcheol.

 

“Hyung,” Mingyu began. “If they ever treat you like that again, you can always come to me. I’d take care of you all by myself.” 

 

Seungcheol smiled and even reached up to pinch Mingyu’s cheek. “I know you would,” Was all he said. They looked at each other for a moment, eyes filled with affection and understanding before Mingyu put his head back on his shoulder and they went back to cuddling. 

 

…

 

Seungcheol should have known better. Really, he did know better, he had been a sub for years and knew what he should and shouldn't do. Denying himself, keeping himself from slipping into subspace, was never a good idea, and would only leave him agitated and sensitive and depressed. It had been a month since then, a month since he had last let his brain succumb to that state, and he needed it, he needed to let go once again, but he was terrified. The better part of him knew that what had happened would never happen again, that they were being more vigilant of him and would take care of him immediately. But his anxiety got in the way, his brain came up with all kinds of stupid worries and intrusive thoughts, and he wasn't even in that horrible drop. He guessed he was experiencing some kind of trauma from those events, that that was where the anxiety was coming from, but he ignored it. He could hold it off just a little more. 

 

They love me, Seungcheol told himself.

 

They do, his mind agreed. 

 

That's how he knew that he hadn't skipped right over the space and gone straight down because his mind and heart would have insisted they hated him and he was bad and horrible. He wasn't dropping, he was just afraid and worried. 

 

Yet, at the same time, he wanted it. He just wanted to tell his mind to go fuck itself and hop into his Daddy’s lap and ask him to have fun with him. He smiled when he called Jeonghan Daddy again, it had been awhile since he had allowed himself to think of him that way, a jolt of happiness shot down into his stomach at the word, at the thought of his Daddy’s now bleached hair and good his lips looked when he called him his good boy, how strong he was when he pinned Seungcheol down by his wrists on the bed and fucked into him. 

 

He shook his head. No. He couldn't think things like that, or he would be entering that space in a matter of seconds. He had to stay strong and last a bit longer. 

 

He told himself that over and over again, whenever he had the time to think it. He didn't let any of the signs show, he kept a smile on his face, didn't let himself snap at anyone, didn't let himself get sad about things. 

 

....

 

Seungcheol’s feet dragged against the floor of the Pledis building, he was walking down a hallway but he had forgotten where he was supposed to be going, or where he had been before this. He thought he was supposed to go and see Soonyoung who was in the performance units practice room, just to ask him something, but he wasn't really sure. He thought Wonwoo might have been the one who had sent him down, but he wasn't sure of that either, maybe it had actually been one of the managers. 

 

His mind was slipping, he couldn't stop himself anymore, he was lost and wandering and just wanted to be found.

 

Jisoo found him. He was walking down the hallway all of a sudden, looking tired and with his hair pulled out of his face with a hat. 

 

“Hey, Cheolie.” Jisoo called down the hallway but became concerned when he got close enough to see how Seungcheol was acting. He immediately rushed down the hallway, grabbing Seungcheol gently by the shoulders, and catching him easily when Seungcheol leaned all of his weight into his chest. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jisoo said. “You need it so bad, don't you?” 

 

Seungcheol couldn't find it in himself to disagree. He nodded and Jisoo opened a random door, backing them both up into the empty room and locking the door behind them before turning on the light. 

 

Seungcheol wanted him, he wanted him. 

 

“Jisoo,” Seungcheol said, clinging to the back of his sweatshirt. “I’m scared.” He admitted to him. 

 

Jisoo’s hands didn't still, they remained gently petting his back and his hair, holding Seungcheol tightly to him. 

 

“I know you are, baby,” Jisoo said. “It’s okay, alright? It’s okay. I’ll go get Jihoon or Jeonghan, or even Mingyu if you want instead, he’ll do it for you if you want.” 

 

Seungcheol whimpered. “No, I want you.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Jisoo asked softly, resting his cheek on top of Seungcheol’s head, his hands falling to hold Seungcheol by the hips, rubbing comforting circles into them with his thumbs. 

 

“Please Jisoo, please, please.” He begged him, even while his heart pounded wildly. He could feel it, he was right on the edge, he was going to slip any moment now and Jisoo was going to catch him and lead him. His Jisoo, who he could trust. He messed up, but Seungcheol could still trust him. 

 

Jisoo was silent for a moment, Seungcheol was shaking.

 

“Go bend over the couch, right now. Take off all of your clothes.”

 

A shiver of delight ran down Seungcheol’s spin and he instantly unwrapped himself from Jisoo to follow his orders. 

 

The back of the couch was wet, they would have to replace it before anyone noticed it. Jisoo told him when to come, and he did it without worrying about the expensive leather he was pressed against. 

 

Jisoo plunged himself as far as he could inside of Seungcheol and came with a loud groan. Seungcheol cried happily at the warmth of his cum in him, how good it felt sloshing around in him. Jisoo held himself by the base and slowly pulled out of Seungcheol, dragging out his cum with his cock and watching as it trickled out of Seungcheol’s gaping hole and down his thighs and legs. 

 

Seungcheol eyelashes fluttered when he felt Jisoo’s warmth run down his skin, he laid over the back of the coach, mind full of bliss, for a few moments. Until he realized that he could no longer feel or sense Jisoo behind him. 

 

“Joshua!” He cried out, instantly standing straight up. Jisoo was just right across the room, right in front of Seungcheol, tissues in his hand. Seungcheol felt his cheeks burn when he saw Jisoo’s startled look, but he ran across the couch and gently ran his hand up his back. 

 

“It’s alright, baby, I’m sorry, I was just getting these to clean you up, I’m so sorry, I didn't think.” 

 

“It’s okay,” Seungcheol breathed, and it was. He bent himself back over the couch and relaxed as Jisoo cleaned him up with him nimble fingers. Jisoo tapped his ankles and he lifted his feet up one after the other, allowing him to slip his underwear back on. 

 

A moment later, Seungcheol was wearing Jisoo’s pink sweatshirt and cuddled into his chest on the couch, his arms wrapped tightly around Seungcheol.

 

“You’re such a good boy,” Jisoo told him, kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his lips. “You listened so well, did everything I said, you’re so amazing. I love you so much.” 

 

Seungcheol felt like preening. “I love you, too.” His eyes were sparkly and he giggled. He was still in his space, but he was okay with that. Jisoo would take care of him, he knew he would. Jisoo stayed with him, kissed him and held him, talked to him about what he had been working on until hours later when Seungcheol finally was able to comfortably and happily come out of his space. 

 

… 

 

It was around 2 am, and it was only Jihoon and Seungcheol alone in the studio, trying to get his part of the new track done. Jihoon was getting frustrated, and Seungcheol was getting a little turned on, even though he was trying to tell himself to focus on the recording. Jihoon had always been one of the roughest, and Seungcheol had always enjoyed it. 

 

Half of him was turned on, but the other half of him could do nothing but remember the last time Jihoon had gotten rough with him when he had spanked him and just left him there afterward. Seungcheol liked being spanked, he liked being slapped, he liked having his hair pulled and being tossed around, as long as he got that comfort and praise afterward. This situation had happened a number of times in the past, and usually, Seungcheol would scramble out of the booth and make the first move, getting Jihoon to snap and take his frustration out on him.

 

Seungcheol wanted that, but he was afraid of initiating it this time, afraid that this was the wrong time for it, and Jihoon would just get mad at him.

 

“You’re tone is off,” Jihoon told him. “Try again.”

 

Seungcheol did another take, but at the end Jihoon just clicked his tongue and tossed his head back, letting out a frustrated sigh. Seungcheol watched him cautiously, his fingers itching to do something, while his foot kept him firmly set in place, not daring to inch towards him. 

 

Jihoon looked back up, his eyes had gotten darker and he licked his lips. “Baby,” Jihoon called, making sure that the recording was off. “Do you want to come here for a moment?” 

 

Seungcheol’s inhale was shaky due to the excitement. He left without responding and went to Jihoon, who was still seated in his chair but had rolled himself away from his desk. 

 

“Jihoonie,” Seungcheol mumbled, standing there with Jisoo’s sweatshirt pulled over his hands.  

 

“Come here, honey,” Jihoon encouraged, his voice sweet. Seungcheol took two steps forward and got down on his knees, already knowing what they were doing, what Jihoon wanted him to do, but he still looked up, waiting for a command. 

 

“Suck my cock, baby,” Jihoon whispered, resting his hand on top of Seungcheol’s head. “Make me feel good, okay?” 

 

For the first few minutes, Jihoon just pet his hair, cupped the side of Seungcheol’s face with one of his hands, mumbled how good he was making him feel, how pretty he looked with his lips wrapped around his cock. It escalated about half way through, Jihoon started groaning and his nails dug into Seungcheol’s skin, his other hand grabbing a fistful of his hair as he thrust his hips back and forth, cock sliding down Seungcheol’s throat and then out of his mouth. Seungcheol relaxed his throat and let Jihoon fuck his mouth as he liked, finding comfort in the weight of it against his tongue, how it poked at his cheeks when his aim was wrong. 

 

Jihoon came in his mouth, and he held it in his cheeks, not swallowing or spitting it out until Jihoon told him otherwise. He looked up at Jihoon with watery and needy eyes, waiting. 

 

Jihoon stuck his finger into Seungcheol’s mouth and brought it back out, letting some of his cum dribble down the leader's chin and down his neck, finally stopping and soaking into the collar of Jisoo’s sweatshirt.  

 

“Swallow it,” Jihoon ordered it, and Seungcheol did. “Good boy,” Jihoon told him, leaning forward and kissing Seungcheol’s bruised lips. “You made me feel so good, thank you, Cheolie.” 

 

“Liked it?” Seungcheol giggled. 

 

“Loved it, love you.”  

 

Jihoon helped Seungcheol get up off his knees and helped him take off the dirty sweatshirt, giving Seungcheol his own and bringing him over to sit on the couch. Jihoon grabbed a bottle of water and helped him drink it. 

 

“Are you okay?” Jihoon asked him, worriedly. “Did I hurt you at all?” 

 

“No,” Seungcheol answered honestly, sipping on his bottle of water.  

 

Jihoon hadn't been all that rough, that had been pretty tame for him. One day, Seungcheol was sure they would be able to work up to the intensity level they had once been at, but for now, he was happy with this, this was good, this was comfortable, and he told Jihoon that. 

 

“I was afraid I pushed it a little far,” Jihoon admitted. 

 

“That was good,” Seungcheol reassured him. They didn't get any more recording done that night. Instead, they found a blanket and fell asleep together on the couch and gave their manager an excuse in the morning. 

 

…

 

There was a reason fans called Jeonghan Seventeen’s mom. He babied and teased all of the members, never leaving any of them alone for even a moment unless he was sleeping. It was probably because of that that it took him the longest to have his moment with Seungcheol again, for them to go back into that sexual part of their relationship. 

 

Besides sex, Jeonghan was treating him good, taking care of him when he needed it, and even when he didn't. There were times when Seungcheol was in his space but didn't want sex, Jeonghan would follow him around and tell him what to do, setting him into the motions of getting ready for bed and finally cuddling him to sleep. 

 

Seungcheol missed his daddy though. Things were getting better with Jisoo and Jihoon every day, though there were still things they hadn't worked themselves back up to yet. He wanted things to start getting better with Jeonghan, he wanted them all to be going at the same pace. 

 

Seungcheol was shy, he didn't know how to tell Jeonghan what he wanted anymore. 

 

But there was a reason why Jeonghan was the one who Seungcheol called Daddy, and not Jihoon or Jisoo. 

 

“Is there something you’ve been wanting to ask me?” Jeonghan asked him one morning, while they did the dishes together. 

 

Seungcheol almost dropped the plate he was washing but was able to grab it back in time so it wouldn't fall and shatter. “What?” he asked, breathlessly.

 

Jeonghan hummed. “I guess you’re not ready yet,” Was all he said, before returning to the dishes. When they were done, he gave Seungcheol a kiss and a smile before going to take a shower. 

 

Later that night, it was just the two of them.

 

Well, the two of them and Junhui and Minghao. But guessing by the screaming in Mandarin and a bed crashing against the wall over and over again, the two oldest weren't going to be bothered anytime soon. 

 

Seungcheol was watching Jeonghan, taking in his beautiful features and that smile that made Seungcheol angry and dizzy and happy all at once. Seungcheol was on one side of the bed with his headphones on, and Jeonghan was propped up against the wall on the other side of it. He might have been in his head space since that morning, had definitely wanted Jeonghan all day long, he had just been working himself up to it. He had distracted himself by playing games with Chan all day, but now he and everyone else was gone and nothing was there to hold him back anymore. Did he want to be held back now? No. 

 

Seungcheol swallowed tightly. 

 

“Daddy?” he asked in a small voice.

 

Jeonghan’s eyes instantly opened. “Yes, baby?” 

 

Seungcheol licked his lips, Jeonghan was looking at him, eating him with his eyes, and Seungcheol toes were already curling. 

 

“C...can we have sex?” 

 

Jeonghan was smirking, but his eyes were calm. “Is that what you want, baby boy?”

 

“Y-yes.” 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Daddy...don't tease me,” Seungcheol begged him. 

 

Jeonghan didn't tease him anymore. “Okay, baby, Daddy won't tease you tonight. Come here.” 

 

Jeonghan pinned Seungcheol down by the wrists while they fucked, just the way he liked, just like he had been thinking of so much lately, but he stopped between thrusts every once and awhile, asking him if he was okay with him holding him like that. Seungcheol whined at him, chided him for teasing him when he said he wouldn't. 

 

“I’m not teasing you, baby,” Jeonghan said, his smile was a little sad, but before Seungcheol could ask why, Jeonghan started fucking him again, hands tightening around his wrists. 

 

“Daddy,” Seungcheol sobbed when he eventually came, his cock not even having been touched once. Jeonghan straightened up, releasing his wrists. 

 

“Is it okay if I finish?” Jeonghan asked him, breathing hard. 

 

Seungcheol gave him a confused look through his teary eyes. “Of course, daddy.” 

 

Jeonghan held Seungcheol by the hips and fucked him gently. “Baby, Cheolie, baby boy, fuck, daddy loves you so much, fuck, my baby, my baby boy, I fucking love y-” Jeonghan’s own orgasm cut him off, bending at the waist when the force hit him and laying on top of Seungcheol. 

 

“My baby boy,” Jeonghan said, voice shaking. “Daddy loves you, you know that right?” 

 

Seungcheol’s neck felt wet. “I love you too, daddy,” Seungcheol said. 

 

A sob ripped out from Jeonghan’s throat, and Seungcheol panicked. 

 

“Hannie, are you okay? Did I-”

 

“You were perfect, baby,” Jeonghan told him, cupping his face with both hands and litterings kisses all over it, even as tears slipped down his face. “You’re so perfect, I love you so much, I don't fucking deserve you, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for everything I did to hurt you, I’m sorry.” Jeonghan sobbed. 

 

“Hannie,” Seungcheol said, running a hand up and down his back. “It’s okay, I love you too, it’s alright.” He wiped away Jeonghan’s tears and kissed him on the nose, making Jeonghan let out a husky laugh. 

 

“Is my baby boy comforting his Daddy right now?” Jeonghan croaked. 

 

“I can comfort Daddy sometimes when he needs it,” Seungcheol said firmly, he was in that in-between place, when he had one foot in his space and one foot in his normal mindset. His sub part was pleased with the praise Jeonghan had given him, with what he had said before he came inside of him, so now he let his leader half take over a bit, to give Jeonghan some comfort.  

 

“That’s my job,” Jeonghan said, pulling out of him and grabbing a towel off of the nearby desk, gently cleaning up the mess they had both made before he climbed onto the bed beside Seungcheol. Jeonghan spooned him from the back, one of his arms over his waist and his head rested in the crook of Seungcheol’s neck, which he kissed a little bit while the last off Seungcheol’s space wore off. It was a bit weird honestly, sometimes it could last for a long time after sex, like it had with Jisoo, and sometimes it went away quickly. And then there were times when it wouldn't go for days, but thankfully, that wasn't happening now, and he could say what he wanted to say to Jeonghan. 

 

“Daddy, you do deserve me,” Seungcheol said, while Jeonghan was pressing wet kisses onto his neck and his shoulder. Before Jeonghan could protest, Seungcheol continued on, “What happened wasn't good and it wasn't right, but we all make mistakes. But the four of us are working on it, and we’re going to be alright, and in the end, I’m sure our relationship will be even better.” 

 

A moment of silence. 

 

“I really don't deserve you,” Jeonghan laughed. 

 

“You’re doing your best, you’re making up for it, you all are. So, yes, you do deserve me, because that's all I could ever want.” Seungcheol said. 

 

“My baby is so firm with me tonight.” Jeonghan said, kissing his cheek in a silent thanks. Seungcheol reached back and held Jeonghan’s hand, the dom intertwining their fingers tightly together. 

 

“Don't cry anymore, Hannie.” Seungcheol insisted. 

 

“Okay, I won't.” Jeonghan said, running his thumb over Seungcheol’s hand. “If that’s what my baby wants.”

 

“That’s what I want and I’m your baby, right?” 

 

“You’re my baby,” Jeonghan assured him, and then after a moment of thought he corrected himself, “You’re  _ our _ baby.” 

 

Now  _ that _ was really all Seungcheol could ever want. And he had it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tag urself im seungcheols feelings bc of jeonghans smile 
> 
> so i was thinking of making this a longer series with other members stories in it too. Thoughts?
> 
> twitter: moonsjunhuis  
> tumblr: moonsjunhui


End file.
